Tabaco
by Emeruade
Summary: A Mikasa el olor a cigarrillo se le impregna en la bufanda. Y que le tildaran de machista, pero el tabaco a la mujer no le sienta. /Hetero, Rivaille/Mikasa.


**Pareja:** Rivaille/Mikasa

**Declaimer**: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, toditiíto de Hajime Isayama.

**Extensión**: 911 palabras.

**Advertencias**: Si se leen mis mensajes implícitos (re implícitos) spoilers del manga, sino, sólo de animé, capítulo -hace memoria- ¿11?... por ahí.

**Nota**: Va para 10pairings. Esto nació como algo y terminó como otra cosa. Mis dedos siempre se desvían, pero a pesar de eso, quedé conforme 3

* * *

**Tabaco**

_By Emeruade._

Para un ser obsesionado con la limpieza, orden y pulcritud como él percatarse del detalle fue simple, deseó, también, no reparar en el hecho. Era desagradable. Que le tildaran de machista pero el tabaco a una mujer no le sienta, mucho menos si el perfume delicado de su cuerpo se impregna con un olor tan desagradable como lo es el del tabaco. A Mikasa se le impregna no en la piel, pero sí en sus ropas, en su bufanda, que en veces se mece bailarina entre los cabellos al viento dejando una estela de tabaco carmesí durante las maniobras tridimensionales.

Si Mike estuviera ahí concordaría con Rivaille. Quizás hasta se preguntaría –algo que el Sargento hace- del porqué en la piel de la chica prevalece su aroma –canela y miel- mas la bufanda no corre la misma fortuna. Seguro el afilado olfato daría con la respuesta que el suyo no.

- Ackerman, no deberías fumar –Inició. Su boca deseó agregar también los por qué. No lo típico: 'Es malo para la salud', todo fumador lo sabe y continuará haciéndolo a pesar de las consecuencias; su reproche iba enfocado a que _ella no debería_. Es un soldado que vale por cien y la nicotina agotará su desempeño en batalla, un respiro menos puede costarle la vida a ella y a sus compañeros.-

- Lo sé. Pero no está prohibido hacerlo, no fuera de misión por lo menos –Además, tenía la edad, ya no era la adolescente de dieciséis años, legalmente podía fumar, beber también. Únicamente hacía lo primero y lo segundo lo dejaba cuando debía interceder entre la quinta copa de vino y Eren.-

- Estamos en misión –La chica había proclamado que estaba consciente que en una no debía fumar y él no la había visto hacerlo, sin embargo, su bufanda apestaba a tabaco impregnando sus fosas nasales con el nefasto aroma. Rivaille asumió había fumado hace poco.-

- No estoy fumando

- Pero lo estuviste –La mestiza cubrió sus labios con rojo.-

- Sólo lo hago de vez en cuando –Pláticas entre ellos por lo habitual sólo se remitían a lo típico entre Sargento y Soldado siendo la excepción cuando Eren salía mal de un entrenamiento o enfrentamiento como Titán, ahí alguno de los dos recurría al otro para preguntar sobre el estado del chico. Era por eso que ahora mismo la conversación se les antojaba extraña… no, extraña no era la palabra.-

Rivaille no tuvo más a agregar, sin embargo, un _'¿Cuándo, entonces?'_ quedó rebotando.

No esperó encontrarse con la respuesta esa misma noche.

El grupo de avanzada asentaba refugio en el viejo castillo de siempre, teniendo oficialmente libertad de acción dentro de esos muros una vez acabaran la limpieza, como era de esperarse estando Rivaille a cargo. Del pack –y se refería al trío Eren, Mikasa, Armin- encontró primero al rubio, hallándolo en la cocina junto a Jean lavando la vajilla utilizada en la cena. A Eren lo sabía descansando en su habitación puesto él mismo le dejó ahí. De nuevo debieron recurrir a la conversión en Titán de Jeager, cada exploración que hacían comenzaban a depender más del dote y a pesar de que con los años Eren fue perfeccionando la transformación esta no dejaba de agotarlo, no sólo por horas, habían oportunidades en las que Morfeo se los arrebataba por días. Hanji pedía trabajar con ese apoyo 'extra' a conciencia, y, en vista de las circunstancias…

Mikasa estaba en lo alto de la torre principal, la distinguió porque el viento frío de la noche mecía su bufanda, que era lo único que se distinguía dentro de la negrura.

- Está en su habitación, descansando –Común era que el saludo entre ellos fuera ese cuando se trataba de la integridad del alemán. Ella no volteó, asintió escueto y expulsó un denso humo hacia el cielo estrellado- Fumas de nuevo.

Y era primera vez que la veía. Aún de espaldas contemplaba lo _adulta_ que lucía, él los continuaba viendo como los 'mocosos' que conoció en la victoria de Trost, seis años después, continuaba olvidándose que habían dejado de ser adolescentes. Por sobre todo, solía olvidarlo porque no dejaba de verla como un soldado, olvidando que más que eso también era una mujer. Una muy atractiva, cabe decir. El paso de los años había concedido definición a los rasgos femeninos entregándole una belleza como ninguna otra y su procedencia asiática acrecentaba valor al atractivo que poseía.

- Lo necesitaba.

_Por supuesto_, pensó el Sargento. Rivaille no tenía demasiada afinidad a confortar a la gente debido a lo apático que podía ser el noventa y nueve por ciento del día mas ahora mismo compartía la misma intranquilidad que Ackerman. No sabía si lo sentía tan de piel debido a los años junto a ellos o por el dolor que le significaba a ella. Se situó a su lado cuidando no observarla en demasía, lo justo para comprobar que seguía ahí, después de todo, la japonesa buscó privacidad, tranquilidad al dirigirse allí y él la estaba interrumpiendo; debía ser cauto.

Vagó, recordando como se impregnaría el tabaco en la bufanda y lo poco que le importaba en estos momentos este hecho, también que, a pesar de todo, Mikasa no se la sacaría para lavarla ni él volvería a señalizarle que no debería fumar.

- ¿Tienes otro?

Estaba justificado. Era necesario. O la inquietud les mataría antes que lo hiciera un Titán. Aunque ya uno comenzaba a consumirles las entrañas.

- Sí.

* * *

**Notas finales**: Yo debo dejar de estandarizar mis cosas o me volveré loca(?) Ya, que eso no era. Me demoré en la entrega, pero ¡al fin lo hice! y aunque pensé primero entregaría el RiRen que tengo aún por ahí al final esta cosita nació y se desarrollo(?) primero que su hermana así que, why not? Creo que lo comenté por ahí antes pero, lo vuelvo a decir. Tengo un problema con el Rivaille/Mikasa/Eren -indistintamente del orden- y creo que siempre andará por ahí implícito -como aquí- cofcofaunqueelRivailleMikasatambiénestáimplícitoco fcof y oficialmente esto es lo primero hetero que finalizo en mi historia como fanfictioner, aunque no es lo primero que escribo hetero porque ya como rolplayer lo he hecho... pero eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen fin.

Como siempre, sus favoritos, follow y review son lov (๑・ω-)～ "

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
